You're Mine
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Luke Snyder belongs to Reid Oliver. If only everyone else realised that...


A/N: My plot bunnies had babies again, and this is the result:

You're Mine

Of three things, Reid Oliver is absolutely certain; that sandwiches are epic, that he is a god of neurosurgery, and that Luke Snyder is his. His, and not anyone else's. He doesn't belong to Noah, who still calls him twice a month to "catch up." Luke doesn't belong to his thousands of crazy incestuous relatives, who all think they have some sort of warped share of him. No, he belongs to Reid. And no one else.

* * *

The first time it happens, Reid is on his way home from the hospital. It's been a long day, with a five hour surgery that he only finished half an hour ago. All he wants now is to get home, have a shower and sleep for the next few hours. But all of that goes away when he happens to look through the window of Java. Luke is leaning over the counter top, chatting to the man serving as he fetches him his coffee. When he turns back around, Reid's breath catches in his throat.

The man is good looking, young, and making eyes at _his_ boyfriend. As he hands over the coffee, Reid can see how the man makes their hands touch for a second too long, how he holds Luke's gaze more intensely than he needs to. And Luke's looking uncomfortable now, stepping back and shaking his head.

That's when Reid goes into action. Turning, he strides confidently into the shop, effortlessly slipping an arm around Luke's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"How long were you planning to take?" Reid asks him, voice teasing even as he glares at the man behind the counter. The man has the good grace to drop his gaze, and Reid smiles in contentment as he steers Luke out of the door.

"You didn't have to be jealous, you know." Luke remarks when they are both back in Reid's apartment. Reid simply turns to him and raises one eyebrow.

"I wasn't jealous. He denies. Luke lets him, because as much as Reid would refute it, they both know he's lying.

* * *

The second time, they're at a fundraiser thrown for Memorial. Apart from the well stocked buffet in the corner, this is Reid's idea of hell. All evening, he's had to mingle with people, talk to them and try not to insult them in any way. The only reason Reid came to this was that Bob expected it of him and that Luke persuaded him. Reid smirks as he thinks back to the ways that Luke used to persuade him, and then he turns back to another person wanting his valuable time and attention.

This one's a woman, and she introduces herself as Alice Cooper. And she's nice, she really is. They talk about the hospital, and medicine, and Reid is surprised to learn that she's not as much of an idiot as everyone else in the whole damn world seems to be.

In fact, Reid might almost be enjoying himself, if he hadn't just seen Luke over the woman's shoulder. He's backed almost against the wall, being leered at by an older man with a greasy comb over and a beer belly. Reid feels white hot rage fill his veins at the sight of it, at the fact this man would _dare_ to look at Luke like he's nothing more than some cheap, easy slut. Because Luke is so much more than that.

Excusing himself quickly, Reid makes his way across the crowded dance floor until he reaches the other side. The man is still there, smirking at Luke and Reid feels the anger flood him again. He darts forward, grabs Luke's hand and pulls him towards Reid's chest.

Once he is crushed there, Reid lowers his mouth to Luke's, cupping his jaw while kissing him as softly as he can. Reid can feel eyes on them, whispers being exchanged at his expense, but he holds firm. Showing affection in public might be awkward for him, but this isn't about him. It's about Luke. Pulling away slowly, Reid opens his eyes to see that Luke's have gone wide and totally black-blown.

"I've been looking for you everywhere." Reid says to his boyfriend, smiling to show that he's not upset in any way. He turns to the other man, whose mouth is hanging open unattractively.

"I'm Doctor Reid Oliver, and I see that you've already met my partner Luke." The man doesn't even bother to reply, just turns and storms away. Satisfied, Reid turns back to Luke and kisses him softly again.

"Partner?" Luke teases, grinning his trademark smile at Reid's stoic expression.

"Shut up."

* * *

The third time, and Reid is going into Al's to get dinner for Luke and himself. He doesn't cook, and somehow Reid thinks sandwiches aren't right for once. So he's going to pick up chilli and cornbread. And then he's going to go home and spend the night in bed with Luke. With this thought in mind, he smiles to himself and pushes the door open. Almost as soon as he enters, he sees Luke sitting at one of the tables. And to Reid's shock, he's not alone.

Sitting across from him is a young man with short blonde hair, huge muscles and pink lips. Luke aside, he's the most attractive man Reid's ever seen. They're laughing loudly, and the blonde reaches over to slap Luke lightly on the arm. Paying for the chilli, Reid goes to leave but then stops himself. Instead, he walks over to where they are, and sits down right next to Luke, so close he's practically on his lap. Luke looks at him in surprise, and then smiles.

"I thought we were going to eat at your place?" The other boy eyes them curiously, and a plan forms in Reid's mind.

"Well, we were. But I'd rather eat you instead." He replies, eyes dropping unsubtly to Luke's groin. Luke gasps and blushes, but Reid can tell he's slightly turned on.

"Ok, I am going to go drink bleach to get that image out of my mind. Goodbye, Luke." The blonde says, getting up hastily and leaving the diner. Reid smirks evilly, until Luke elbows him in the ribs.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself. That was just Casey. My straight best friend." Reid looks at him, and then bursts out laughing. Luke joins him quickly, and then kisses Reid softly.

"I guess we could still eat the chilli." Reid suggests, eyeing the bag of food next to him. Luke grins again, and then leans closer.

"I liked your other suggestion better."

"Me too."

* * *

The fourth time, Noah's back in town, and Reid's not happy about it at all. Even though he knows that Luke loves him, that Luke would never cheat, he still feels uneasy. Because he's an antisocial, workaholic in his mid thirties, while Luke is young, hot, and a millionaire. Noah's just made his first film, and already, the words "talented" and "genius" are being tossed around. So Reid could be forgiven for feeling slightly self doubtful the day he sees Luke and Noah having lunch together at the Lakeview.

Reid doesn't barge in, doesn't make a fuss in anyway. In fact, he doesn't even mention it when Luke comes home, smiling and blathering about Noah's next project. Reid just smiles and kisses him. But later, when they're having sex (or making love, Luke would call it) Reid licks and sucks Luke's neck as hard as he can . So that the next time Luke sees Noah, his neck is covered in several large, fresh hickeys.

* * *

Reid can handle all of the random men hitting on Luke, and the looks he gets when they go out together. Luke's oblivious to it, and clearly only has eyes for Reid. But slowly, Reid begins to realise that he's getting sick of it. He wants the world to know that Luke is his, and he is Luke's and nothing can come between that. An idea forms in his mind. The next morning, before rounds, he drops into the jewellers shop in town and spends two hours browsing through the thousands of rings they sell there. In the end, he chooses two simple gold bands, and leaves the shop grinning to himself.

* * *

Luke's curled up on the sofa next to Reid, his head resting slightly on his chest and a dopey smile in place on his face. Normally, when they're like this, Reid is relaxed and happy. But not today; today he feels almost sick with terror. Because what if Luke says no? _"He won't,"_ Reid thinks to himself as he pushes himself into sitting position. Luke grumbles slightly, as he readjusts himself.

Reid has thought long and hard about how to do this. About whether he should do it at Snyder pond, where Luke loved to be. Or if he should do it in a posh restaurant. Hell, Reid had considered slipping the ring into a sandwich and giving it to Luke, until Katie had talked him out of it.

"Just be traditional and romantic. That's what Luke would want." "_Traditional and romantic. I can do that." _Reid repeated, desperately trying to remember how he had planned this. In the end, he turned to Luke.

"Close your eyes," He commanded, smiling when Luke did so. Fumbling slightly, he pulled the box out of his pocket and flicked it open. And then, he got on one knee next to the sofa.

"Open your eyes." Reid said softly, almost flinching when he considered how emotionally vulnerable he was right now. As if in slow motion, Luke's eyelids fluttered open, and he gasped. Reid cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Luke, you're an idiot. A warm, sappy idiot. You drive me mad, with your overly happy outlook, and your crazy family. And I can't believe I'm about to do this. But when I think of what I want, in my life and in the future, you're always involved. Because as well as being a sappy fool, you're also kind, and funny and clever. And I don't want to lose you ever. So, Luke Snyder… marry me?"

Luke didn't even have to think for a second before he launched himself at Reid, kissing him squarely on the lips. They fell backwards with a soft thud onto the carpet, Luke on top staring down into Reid's eyes.  
"I thought you didn't do marriage." He whispered, voice slightly broken with emotion.

"I'll make an exception, in your case."

"Then yes." Luke said, and then proceeded to kiss his new fiancée for the rest of the night.

* * *

Luke Snyder belongs to Reid Oliver. And thanks to the ring on his finger, the whole of Oakdale knows it.


End file.
